Blue Skull Arc
Story Synopsis Koma Inu's newly formed team, The Stealth Guard, agreed to accept the S-Class Infiltration mission request. Before departing for Magnolia, they set foot in the guild master's office to obtain information about their new job. "Hello Nova, Scorpius, and Zero! I am so glad that it was you three who accepted this job request from me! You were the perfect team I had in mind!" guild master Samarra Inari cheerfully states. She shuffles around some papers on her desk and grabs a manila folder labelled 'Blue Skull'; and within an instant her demeanor takes on a more serious tone. "Now to get down to business... Here in my hands I have many eye witness accounts from the residents of Magnolia have seen the old master of the dark guild, Blue Skull." She opens the folder and places a picture of ragged looking old man, wearing what appears to be evil scientist googles, in front of Nova. "This man is Geoffrey. Old master of Blue Skull and the main suspect in what appears to be this dark guilds revival. My sources in the Magic Council have been able to find some data on this man, and so I will share with you what they have found." Master Samarra shuffles through the folder and shows The Stealth Guard team a paper titled 'Known Magical Abilities'. "Long ago the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, battled against Geoffrey and placed him in a specially designed prison cell. From tales passed down through Fairy Tail we have learned that he possesses Dispelling Magic, making him a very difficult opponent already. He also is known to have Telekinesis as well as a very keen intellect. Now any sane person would have guessed that he would have died of old age in that cell by now, but these eye witness accounts are hard to refute. We believe that he had perfected a lacrima that enabled him to have eternal life..." Samarra clasps her hand firmly together on top of the desk. "Now here is what I need you three to do. I request that you use your abilities to infiltrate the ranks of Blue Skull and destroy that lacrima. With that lacrima gone, Geoffrey should disappear right with it and take Blue Skull down with him." Her expression takes on a much softer, more concerning look to it now. "Now I believe that you three of Stealth Guard are very strong mages, you have grown a lot since joining Koma Inu; but I am still worried about you. This is a very dangerous mission, against a man who can undo any spell, so there is reason to fear for your lives... I have no doubts in your abilities as individual mages; but this is your first time together as a team. I want you to look out for each other and make sure no one gets hurt." She hands each mage of Stealth Guard a turquoise lacrima similar to the one around her neck. "I want each of you to take one of these special communication lacrima so that you have a direct line to me. If things seem too dangerous, don't hesitate to call me and I will rush to be by your sides." She looks directly into Nova's eyes. "As the leader of this team Nova, I want you to be smart. Don't forfeit your teammate’s lives for the sake of the mission, if it's too dangerous, promise me you will get out of there?" "I promise Master Samarra." Nova states; proud to take on this new responsibility of a team leader. The Stealth Guard accepts their communication lacrima and prepares to leave. "Nova wait. I need to share some information with you before you depart." Samarra calls out. "You go on boys, I will catch up with you after I talk with the master!" Nova says as she waves off her new teammates. later “So Geoffrey is in that cottage there?” Scorpius says. “As far as witnesses have said, that is the building where we have the description of him and many of his new followers” Nova replied. The team was in a secluded flower garden in Magnolia Town, taking some time to eat lunch and go over what they have learned since arriving on the job. “So we know where they are, why don’t we go there now?!” growls Zero, trying to keep cool as he leans against a tree. “Well if we left now, the name ‘Stealth Guard’ would mean partially nothing” Scorpius says, with a small glint of annoyance in his eyes. “True” sighs Zero; a small puff of smoke leaving his mouth due to his internal heat. “Anyways, if we are going to do this, we all have to work together somehow.” “I agree” says Nova standing up, “With the different styles of magic, we should try our best to stay out of each other’s line of fire.” With that said, the three move to the inn where they had set up a base of operation. Trying to keep a low of a profile as possible from the public, as to not tip off Blue Skull. Nova, the leader of the team, was right in the fact that they had fairly different magical abilities. She is an S-Class Requip mage. Zero, the eldest of the three, has black fire magic, which burns hotter than white flames. Then last but not least is Scorpius, the water torrent mage. that night “Okay guys, I think we should move out tonight. We haven’t seen much of Blue Skull, but Zero’s crow has informed us that Geoffrey has not left the cottage yet tonight. If we are going to do this, this is the best shot we have had so far.” says Nova with a solemn tone. All three head out according to plan to meet up by the cottage. Nova by air with her brand new Aeris Armor, Scorpius by the river using his wave runner spell, and Zero travelling on land with a flaming horse of his own creation magic. As they approach the cabin Scorpius creates a thick fog to muffle their noise and the sight of the approach. From the air Nova spots two Blue Skull Mages walking around the outside of the cabin on patrol. “Okay Scorpius, Zero, we are ready for the plan?” Nova says through her lacrima. “Yes.” was the dual reply she received. “Alright Scorpius, on your right is a guard by the wall of the cottage. Get him quietly. I’ll take care of the other bozo. Zero be ready to blast the door.” Within a minute Stealth Guard had taken out the two guards; Scorpius by using a water chain to pull the his target under the water and down the river within nothing but a slight shout, and Nova by equipping her bow and quiver to shoot the other target, thus knocking him out. They all head towards the door as Zero using a shot of black flame to blast it open. Nova is sent flying off course, due to the immense heat wave from the blast, and gets herself stuck up in a tree. Only Scorpius and Zero enter the building, caught off guard due to their new leader not being with them. Before the two mages is an old man, much older looking than in the pictures they had seen, wearing the his mad scientist goggles and reading some notes on his desk. “I was wondering when you young naïve wizards were going to show up.” Geoffrey said in a low, thin voice. “Come on old man, it’s just you and me! We are going to stop whatever it is you are trying to do, and knock Blue Skull out of town!” exclaimed Zero as Scorpius just watched them both; intently waiting for the slightest body movement from Geoffrey. “Don’t be rash Zero!” Nova said in the lacrima, startling both Zero and Scorpius, and giving Geoffrey the chance he needed to use his telekinesis to throw a red hot cauldron from the fireplace towards the two young mages, thus knocking them both back! Zero recovered first, him being used to the heat, and fired his Budo Flame attack, but the magic element was deflected by Geoffrey. Zero still managed to land a swift kick into his side, knocking him onto the ground a few feet away. “Where is the lacrima old man!” yelled Zero, who at this point was charging towards him with a new attack. During this time Scorpius had gotten his attack going, throwing his Water Torrent at Geoffrey; not realizing Zero was there as well. Buffeted by a deluge of rain and wind, Zero was knocked against the wall, and Geoffrey was sent out the window. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KID?!” Zero yelled towards Scorpius. “You were the one who got in the way! That attack was for Geoffrey and you know it!” Scorpius replied with menace, and what looked like a typhoon in his eyes. While they were bickering Geoffrey got up and ran for reinforcements to another location, passing by Nova who was angry at her team for not working together. “Wait that’s Geoffrey!” thinks Nova, who, while stuck in the tree, notches another arrow and fires at Geoffrey. He manages to duck down an alley moments before the arrow was about to hit him. Nova sighs, and using the lacrima talks to her teammates, “Will you two brutes come out here and help me! We lost him!” Scorpius and Zero come outside to where Nova is, all three saddened. Scorpius uses some condensed water to cut the branches that were holding Nova in place, and helps her crawl down the tree. Zero sits there with arms crossed over his chest, steam can be seen rolling off of him from Scorpius’ previous water attack. Suddenly Zero shouts, “We didn’t lose him! My crow is still on him!” This perked all three of them up as they devise a new plan. They decided to go at Geoffrey all at once, in the same fashion. After some deliberation on how they are going to travel to Geoffrey's new location, they decide that Zero’s Creation Magic Horses would work well; Zero grants them temporary immunity to avoid the burns from his black flames, and they race off to the new Blue Skull base. What the team didn't know is what Geoffrey had in store for them when they arrived... Arrival "Alright. Now this time remember to stay out of each others line of fire and don't fight each other! Fight the enemy. We're all very different but I believe that can strengthen us even more. Treat team fighting like a raging fire or aggressive rapids: Don't try to hit it head on. Work with it and eventually you'll wear it down to create a smooth, fluid pattern. So now, for the attack plan-" Nova is cut off as Dark mages surround them. Geoffrey steps out as well. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! An ambush?!" "Now, now children. You can't have expected me to be alone? I, the great..." he trails on. Scorpius jumps to the river without hesitating. Meanwhile Nova switches to her Assassin's armor and Twin blades and Zero prepares to fight using Budo Flames. The ex- Dark guild master continues his speech until: "Hey Zero! I bet I can take down more than you!" Scorpius challenges. "Fat chance!" Zero calls back, smirking. "Try to keep up boys" Nova laughs over her shoulder, already charging the nearest Dark mage. And with competition at the front of their minds the fight is over before it even began. Each trying to take down the most opponents and do it the fastest. Scorpius switching between Torrent and Water condensing, leaving soaked, defeated enemies in his wake. Zero is every bit the part of a destructive fire. With the strength of his flames it doesn't take long to beat the mages near him. And Nova using her blades in a deadly, smooth dance, living up to her S-Class title. Soon after the battle began... It was over. The Stealth Guard had worked together and it was flawless. The previously smirking, powerfully defended Geoffrey is now an enraged, alone old man. "How dare you! That was my army! Who do you think you are to-" "Stuff it, ya geezer!" All three members of the Stealth Guard yell. Scorpius locks the unsuspecting Geoffrey in a water torrent while Zero causes extreme heat inside. The combination attack creates both a temporary illusion and a boiling barrier that will take time for Geoffrey to break out of. "Zero. Scorpius. Before we left, Master told me there's a way we can combine our magics. As soon as Geoffrey breaks out of there he'll be weakened enough to beat him. Once you feel him dispell your magic, send it towards me. Master said it's possible for them to be "absorbed" by lacrima in my swords." Nova recounts what she had been told by Samarra. Less than a minute later Geoffrey manages to shatter through the illusion and water barrier. Zero and Scorpius change their target to Nova's swords and both magics instantly are absorbed by the lacrima within the swords pummel. Nova quickly adjusts to the mass amount of power she can feel coming from each blade. Roaring, she rushes the Dark mage and with the strength from her teammates mixed with hers all it takes is one blow for Geoffrey to be knocked out cold... well not quite cold, since Zero's flames leave him smoking. "Time to find that lacrima so we can-" Zero starts to say, but is cut off by a member of the Magic Council. "I believe we can take this from here." With a group of 5 members of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, the group look for the fabled lacrima that has been keeping Geoffrey alive. Even with the help of the Magic Council members, no one is able to find the lacrima. "Alas, the claims must have been falsified so that Geoffrey could seem more powerful in his weakened state." The Magic Council General deduces. "Well, thank you for your help Stealth Guard, and send my regards to Samarra." As they take away the chain bound Geoffrey, the Stealth Guard sees a maniacal look that overpowers the rest of his features. "Why is it that even though he's defeated and captured, I'm still so uneasy?" Nova asks rhetorically. "Eh. Whatever happens happens. If something goes wrong we'll be there to stop it" Scorpius remarks with a grin."But what I wanna know is: who took down the most baddies?"